


A Model Recovery

by Centeris2



Series: Poly Pile [9]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Multi, Poly Pile AU, Rebecca had Friends AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Tor invites the friends to visit the music studio and they tag along for a photoshoot. Rebecca finds out that Dark Core is in the music business.





	1. Chapter 1

Initially the friend group wasn’t sure what to do about Scott in terms of living arrangements. The Bangalow was a safe place but it would be inconvenient for Scott to live there and have to hide whenever people wanted alone time. Tor offered a place in Jorvik City but Scott was opposed to accepting help from his friends. South Hoof was suggested, but the idea made Scott’s stomach turn. The mere thought of seeing Butter Hill made him anxious and pale, so the idea was scratched. 

After a great deal of snickering from Ydris they finally asked what his suggestion was. He smirked as he explained the obvious thing was for Scott to create a place for himself. 

It took a bit of magic to do but by the end of the day the Bangalow was connected to a series of pocket dimensions, little bubbles of expanded space that formed rooms around the Bangalow, one of which was now Scott’s room. For an extra touch runes were added that could indicate “do not enter” for the different rooms. 

Scott’s stuff was organized into his room, a bed conjured (by a winking Ydris of course), and bookshelves added to the main area of the Bangalow so everyone could easily access the books on Jorvik myth and lore.

Once the unpacking and set up was complete Scott excused himself, very tired and wanting to be alone.

A few days later part of the friend group traveled into Jorvik City, invited by Tor to see the recording studio. Justin, Rebecca, and Scott stood outside the building, not going in just yet as they looked at the record label’s name.

“Dark Chord,” Rebecca muttered, a bit confused.

“Like… Dark Core?” Scott asked, noticing how Rebecca and Justin had tensed.

“I don’t remember any music stuff,” Justin mumbled, recalling his time on the Dark Core platform. Then again an oil rig was not a place for music production.

“Might be a revenue source for them, to fund their operations?” Rebecca suggested, pulling out her phone and texting Tor to let him know they had arrived. It was a serious business place, guards posted inside to make sure over eager fans and paparazzi could not get in. By the looks from the outside people couldn’t get passed the front reception desk without passing through security. That was a bit concerning, given it was possible a Dark Core operation.

Rebecca’s phone vibrated, Tor responding, and she glanced at her two boyfriends and nodded toward the front door.

“He let reception know he has three guests, and someone is coming down to meet us,” Rebecca explained, leading the way inside.

“Do you have an appointment?” the man at the reception desk asked without looking up.

“Yup, we’re here to see Raptor,” Rebecca explained with a smile, amused when the man looked up and was caught off guard. A tall pale man dressed like a cowboy, a young man who had clearly just been in a stable, and a woman dressed in all black complete with long sleeves and gloves was not who he had expected to see for Raptor’s appointment.

“Ah- yes, I’ll check and see if Samantha is on her way, please sign in,” the man indicated to a notebook and picked up a phone, asking for Samantha. 

“I’m here!” a very tired looking young woman burst through the doors, the ‘intern’ badge explaining her vaguely frightened expression.

“Rebecca, Justin, and Scott?” she asked, looking at the trio with a similar expression as the receptionist. They smiled and nodded at her, following her through the doors past the guards.

“So, how long you been here?” Justin asked to make polite small talk with Samantha, surprising her.

“Oh, ahh, a week now! I’m really enjoying it there is just a lot to learn and a whole building to remember! So what are you guys, reporters?” Samantha asked, relaxing a bit at the friendliness.

“Nah, we’re friends of Raptor’s,” Scott said, remembering to not call Tor by his real name. Silly celebrity persona stuff.

“Really? That’s-”

“Sorry, Samantha,” Rebecca interrupted, blushing at her rudeness, “but where is a bathroom?”

“Oh it’s-” Samantha froze, realizing she wasn’t supposed to leave any of them alone in case they saw something that wasn’t released yet, but taking all three of them to the women’s room would be weird, “I, uh, I can show you after I get you guys to the room, so none of you get lost! Have you guys signed non-disclosure agreements yet?”

“Okay, thank you! And no, were we supposed to?” Rebecca reassured her.

“Yes! Oh, I must have some around…” Samantha fussed with her pile of papers, “Dark Chord Records has a strict non-disclosure agreement policy, as you can guess the music industry is very competitive, we don’t want competition getting their hands on our unreleased music!”

“Makes sense,” Scott said with a shrug, feeling uncomfortable when they got into an elevator and went up a few stories. The height wasn’t the issue, the small space and closeness of everyone was. But Rebecca and Justin kept from touching him, and once they reached the fourth floor they were out in a spacious hallway once more.

Samantha led them down more hallways and to a room, they could tell it was Raptor’s area because it was exclusively posters of him and his awards on the walls. 

“Raptor will meet you here, please wait here,” Samantha gestured to the room, the boys going inside. Rebecca stood outside, crossing her legs.

“Bathroom?” Rebecca asked again, reminding Samantha.

“Oh! Right! I- oh, the non-disclosure agreements- bathroom- uh,” Samantha remembered both at the same time, frozen for a moment.

“I’ll take her,” a voice Rebecca had not expected came from behind her.

“Miss… Umbregina?” Samantha sputtered, surprised and a bit frightened.

“You still have to give them non-disclosure agreements, do you not?” Jessica asked a bit rhetorically, “follow me,” she instructed to Rebecca, leaving Samantha there in shock.

“Umbregina? As in umbra regina?” Rebecca asked quietly to Jessica, earning her a smirk.

“Bit on the nose, don’t you think?” Rebecca teased, following Jessica to the restroom down the hall.

“Darkprincess doesn’t make for a very threatening last name, unfortunately. Now, what are you doing here?” Jessica asked as they entered the restroom, Rebecca slipping into a stall.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Rebecca pointed out, retrieving feminine hygiene products from her back pocket, glad she had thought to bring some just in case her period started.

“I asked first,” Jessica inspected herself in the mirror, making sure she looked fierce and immaculate.

“Well I thought Dark Chord might just be some front to fund Dark Core operations, but with you here it must be more than that,” Rebecca reasoned, finishing and adjusting her clothes before she left the stall.

“And how did you get an appointment with Raptor?” Jessica asked, watching Rebecca as the human washed her hands.

“Now that I think about it, it makes sense. Music and magic are clearly connected, Aideen singing and playing a harp and all that. There so no reason why it would be exclusive to one side,” Rebecca ignored the question.

“Suspicious…” Jessica drawled, stepping close to Rebecca and moving hair from Rebecca’s face, “are you afraid I’ll get jealous?”

“Won’t you?” Rebecca asked with a smirk.

“Of a human? Ha! Never,” Jessica promised, letting her fingers trace Rebecca’s jaw, “I know how you get with humans.”

“So, what, you’re a music producer now?” Rebecca asked, curious, “seems strange that they’d send you to check on operations here, bit beneath a princess isn’t it?”

“You don’t keep up with music, do you?” Jessica teased, “I guess you haven’t heard of Sirens yet.”

“Sirens. Seriously?” Rebecca asked, eyebrow raised.

“It’s fitting and you know it,” Jessica rolled her eyes.

“I should get back,” Rebecca started toward the door, Jessica gently brushing against her arm.

“Sources say you sang in school,” Jessica commented.

“Are you trying to recruit me to your band?”

“Figured it wouldn’t hurt, were you any good?”

“Not bad, not the best either,” Rebecca said with a shrug, “take me back now?”

“Oh fine,” Jessica pouted, “but we haven’t had lessons in a while, I don’t like when my student slacks off.”

“I’ve been busy,” Rebecca didn’t explain, following Jessica through the hall.

“You just love your projects,” Jessica teased.

“Projects?”

“I can smell the trauma on the ones you came with. The taller one was reeking with it,” Jessica explained, stopping when she opened the door.

“Thank you!” Rebecca chirped, hoping to enter the room before Justin could turn around and see Jessica. 

“Jessie!” Tor called, waving to the dark haired woman in the doorway, Justin going pale when he saw her.

“Hey yo,” Jessica waved back, giving Justin a wink. But before Tor could invite her to join them she closed the door, leaving Rebecca with the boys.

“What the fuck!?” Justin hissed, rushing at Rebecca and grabbing her by the arms, “are you okay!? Did she do anything??! What happened!?”

“What.” “Huh?” Scott and Tor asked in bewilderment.

“I’m fine, nothing happened! Justin. Justin!” she got his attention as he slipped into panic, “they’re not coming after you or me. We’re fine.”

“Is she a bad guy?” Tor asked, confused. Jessica had been nice to him.

“She’s evil!” Justin sputtered.

“Maybe we should get started with the tour,” Rebecca suggested.

Justin calmed down once they were all moving, Tor giving them a tour and showing them the various details of the music business. They tried to avoid Tor’s manager, knowing he had a habit of wanting to manage all of Tor’s business, including personal.

“Mr. Raptor,” a sweet voice interrupted Tor as he was trying to get Scott to play piano. Not that Scott could play piano, but Tor was excited at the idea of teaching someone to play.

“Lauren nooo,” Tor moaned.

“You have a photo shoot in 20 minutes,” Ms. Dawnpoulos informed him.

“I made sure my schedule was clear for today,” Tor said, now confused.

“Ennio Rosiello arrived early, Mr. Bigcake decided to give you an extra session with Ennio Rosiello and Franziska Ironsaddle.”

“He knew I had plans-” Tor began, getting angry, when Rebecca interjected.

“It’s fine! Franziska is a friend, she wouldn’t mind us joining. Unless you two don’t want to meet a bunch of models,” Rebecca teased Justin and Scott.

“I don’t think-” Ms. Dawnpoulos tried to stop them but they were already leaving, Tor leading the way.

“Mr. Bigcake,” Ms. Dawnpoulos sighed as she stepped into his house a moment later, “Raptor and his guests are on their way to Ennio.”

“And guests?!” Mr. Bigcake sputtered, “he didn’t tell me he was having guests! I-”

“I’ll get their information,” Ms. Dawnpoulos said before he could ask. A few moments later he was reading over their names, annoyed that only first names were written down. How was he supposed to check them out if he only had their first names?

“Ms. Dawnpoulos,” he called to her, “I’m going to the photoshoot, I’ll need your assistance.”


	2. Chapter 2

“This is fancy,” Scott muttered, sitting in the back of a car with the others as a chauffeur drove them to the photoshoot.

“Are you having fun?” Tor asked, looking insecure for the first time. Scott blinked, realizing Tor was addressing him specifically. He was doing this to distract him. Scott blushed and glanced away.

“Yeah, it’s been nice,” Scott mumbled.

“I had no idea how much work there was in making music,” Justin admitted, “I thought it was just…”

“Play a tune and sing into a mic?” Tor teased.

“If you can play piano why don’t you? For your songs I mean?” Scott asked.

“A rapping pianist? Now that’d be something… probably not a good something.”

“Instruments can go hard if you do it right, I’m sure there is some way you could get a piano to match your style,” Rebecca pointed out.

“And electric pianos are a thing,” Scott added.

“Bigcake is gonna love that idea,” Tor snorted and looked out the window to see where they were, “by the way photoshoots can be really boring, so, sorry.”

“We’ll be fine!” Justin reassured him.

“We’ll make faces at you,” Scott promised earning him an almost playful nudge from Tor, but at the last moment the rapper stopped himself. Scott appreciated that.

“Ehh, good company keeps them from getting too boring,” Rebecca said in a matter of fact way that made them look at her.

“You’ve done photoshoots?” Tor asked.

“Yeah, nothing professional though. Just stuff for friends,” she explained, stopping when the car parked.

“I’ll get you in,” Tor promised, getting out first so he could tell the staff waiting at the door. The group headed inside the building, Rebecca saying hello to the fashion police, and were shown to the photography studio.

“Ah, Raptor! And… others,” a man with an Italian accent declared, giving a grimace to ‘the others’ until he looked up at Scott’s face.

“Che bello!” he whispered, eyes widening, smile growing in excitement, “such a marvelous structure!”

Scott backed away as the man reached out to touch his face, the man catching himself.

“Ah! I am The Ennio Rosiello! Forgive me, I was overcome by you,” he apologized, offering a hand in greeting to Scott. Scott hesitantly took it out of politeness, but was still put off.

“You’re here, excellent! I’ve got some lovely pieces -oh hello Rebecca!- for you to wear, Raptor. Ennio-” Franziska appeared, bouncing between her targets before Ennio took her by the hands.

“Franziska my dear! Look!” Ennio gestured to Scott, Franziska giving him a critical look, “a perfect canvas, no?”

“Hmm, a good canvas at the very least, but we are here to work-”

“We are here to make art!” Ennio declared, insulted but conceded, “but you are correct, Raptor must be out muse for to-”

“Oh I’m okay with waiting, I don’t know why Bigcake scheduled a photoshoot today when we’re doing more later this week,” Tor cut in, smirking at Scott who was still in shock.

“Eccellente!” after that none of them understood the string of Italian that came from Ennio, but as he reached for Scott again the others got in the way.

“Please refrain from touching him unless necessary,” Rebecca asked sweetly with a smile, annoyed when Ennio recoiled in disgust looking at her and Justin. That expression was one of the reasons she wasn’t such a fan of high end fashion people.

“Mio cara, I dare not damage beauty! I’d rather die than harm such a face- such a haunted and tortured expression! You, on the other hand,” Ennio sniffed and sneered down at her.

“Ennio!” Franziska snapped, getting his attention.

“What? No self respecting person would dare be seen looking as she does-”

“She is my project,” Franziska said firmly, Ennio’s jaw dropping in shook and staring at Rebecca.

“This? Franziska my wonderful partner… why?”

“I thought you were an artist,” Rebecca snorted, making Ennio bristle.

“An uncultured girl like you questions my artistry?”

“Well if you can only make art with things that are already beautiful, how much are you actually doing? It’s not hard to take good pictures of beautiful people, the model does all the work.”

“I design! I create the scene!”

“But you aren’t making them beautiful, you are responsible for like 10% of the beauty of a picture. Just doesn’t seem like you are actually a good artist if you always pick the easy route.”

“Easy!?”

“Sure lighting and background help but beautiful people look good in anything. It’s not really a challenge if all it takes to make a person look good is making sure the camera is in focus.”

Ennio let out an angry string of Italian, getting through at least a few sentences before he realized none of them knew what he was saying. He snorted and took a deep breath.

“I accept your challenge!”

“What?” Rebecca blinked, not expecting that.

“You shall become my masterpiece! You and your stable boy companion! Franzi-”

“Come along dear, I’ll get you into something fabulous!” Franziska whisked a very confused Rebecca away before she could protest. Ennio sighed and looked back up at Scott, looking over Justin and Tor.

“I promise you, my muse-” Scott’s look of rage made Ennio stop, surprised by the intensity.

“Such passion… such-”

“Don’t ever insult her again,” Scott wasn’t interested in the artist’s comments on his face. Ennio blinked, glancing down and noticing similar looks on Justin and Tor’s faces.

“Ah… such passion indeed! Of course! Three men, in love with that girl? Oh the ideas! Now-” Ennio studied Justin carefully, evaluating him, “perhaps you are not so hopeless.”

“Thanks,” Justin grumbled.

In the dressing room Rebecca watched Franziska look through outfits.

“Hey, Franziska? What just happened?” Rebecca asked, not understanding the combination of clothes the fashionista was pulling out.

“A photoshoot by Ennio Rosiello, that’s what happened,” Franziska said with a grin. So many outfits, so little time…

“And what do you mean by project? You called me your project.”

“I had hoped to discuss it with you next time we met, which happens to be today. You impressed me last fashion week on the catwalk, I do believe you have potential as a model.”

“I don’t… that’s not a good idea,” Rebecca muttered, wringing her hands.

“Why not? Modeling is 25% fearlessness, which you have shown.”

“What’s the other 75%?”

“The clothes of course! Now, your body will be an issue on such short notice…” Franziska held up a dress, mentally noting Rebecca was not the standard model body type she normally worked with. Too short, too much weight.

“Uh, yeah, sure. I also have to wear gloves,” Rebecca explained.

“Gloves? Heavens no! That’s not in fashion at all-”

“Trust me, I need to wear gloves.”

“Are the gloves stuck to your body?”

“Well no, but-”

“Then gloves are not necessary.”

“Well, I guess makeup will have to do,” Rebecca muttered.

“Don’t worry, makeup will be done for you, now please take your clothes off,” Franziska instructed. Rebecca glanced around, there were two other women in the dressing room, busy with their own tasks sorting makeup and clothes.

“What happened!?” Franziska gasped when Rebecca took off her shirt, the scars on her arms revealed.

“Burn damage,” Rebecca shrugged, pulling off her gloves. She let out a happy sigh, feeling much cooler in just a tanktop without the long sleeves.

“That’s… that’s what you meant. Okay, okay…” Franziska thought, fingers tapping the clothes she was holding.

“If we go period we can do gloves…” Franziska muttered to herself and disappeared among the racks of clothes.

“Franziska!” Ennio called as he entered the dressing room, urging the guys inside. The photographer and fashion design needed to discuss the new plan, and the guys would need to be outfitted as well. He stopped, staring at Rebecca’s hands and arms.

“Ahh…” Rebecca braced herself for a grimace or an insult, or both, but instead Ennio approached her and took her hands, feeling her skin in fascination.

“A girl burned by the flame of passion… it’s perfect!” he squealed in excitement, “I can’t believe how fast Franziska got this makeup applied and set!”

“Yes. Makeup,” Rebecca said, a bit confused. Did he really not realize it was real scarring? And then he was gone, chasing down Franziska to discuss ideas.

“So…” Rebecca looked at her boyfriends, “anything interesting happen after Franziska dragged me back here?”

“There was a lot of Italian and him talking to assistants,” Tor shrugged. Scott looked angry, Justin dejected.

“Hey,” Rebecca touched Justin’s arm, “I think you are a very beautiful and handsome stable boy.”

“Thanks,” Justin muttered, blushing and feel reassured when Tor and Scott voiced their agreement.

“You, though,” Rebecca looked up at Scott with a grin, “are apparently too damn beautiful.”

“What would happen if we brought Ydris?” Scott wondered aloud with a grin.

“Ennio would probably explode,” Tor snorted.

The day grew more bizarre as time went on. Justin and Scott were especially uncomfortable with the fussing and strangers applying makeup and telling them to change clothes and taking measurements. No one was surprised when Ennio came around on Rebecca not being a downright hideous uncultured peasant, he was clearly surprised when she cleaned up and wore form fitting clothes. There were still comments though, for all of them, as none were the perfect model body type. Scott had the fewest negative comments, and the complaint was that his muscle definition could be better on his torso.


End file.
